


Clown

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Birds, Complete, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Horses, Implied Violence, Nephilim (Darksiders), One Shot, Pre-Darksiders II (2012), Ruby Gloom (Cartoon) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Who did Iris think he was ? A clown ? Misery had quite the friend.





	Clown

"Dear Uncle Death,

     I was wondering if you could come to Gloomsville for a bit. Please R.S.V.P. if possible.

                                                Otherwise happy killing,

                                                           Misery."

Death stared at the letter as he commanded the Harvester to decapitate a demon. First there was a rogue legion of demons. Now, closing the distance was a pair of angry sea dragons. Well, they didn't call him the Reaper for nothing. Misery would have to wait until he finished his duties.

* * *

"Uncle Death, you're looking absolutely horrible today. You, too, Despair."

"What have you summoned me for, Misery ? I don't have time for nonsense." Death stated as he dismounted Despair. The desiccated Phantom Horse whickered and nuzzled the grey skinned girl. With a mirthless chuckle, Misery patted the spectral mist that was Despair's mane. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he did like seeing his youngest niece again. She seemed well.

Before Misery could respond there was a, "Whoo !" and, "Ooh, cool horse !" A pale skinned Cyclops girl rose from her crouch after flipping off the top of the precariously perched house. "Who's this, Misery ? I don't remember seeing him at your family reunion."

"Uncle Death this is Iris. Iris this is my uncle, Death. He was busy killing demons and things and couldn't attend."

Family reunion ? Misery remembered that a gathering would wreak havoc on any location she chose, didn't she ? It seemed not. Still, those relations were far less destructive as a whole than the Nephilim.

"Ah, a Horseman of the Apocalypse. The Pale Rider if I'm not mistaken. The honour is mine." That came from a short, anthropomorphic raven wearing a monocle and vest.

He squinted at the raven as Dust landed beside it in a bent tree. "Do I know you ? I feel we've met before."

"Oh, ah, yes, well, you did metaphorically come for my master. I would have remembered seeing you physically. My name is Poe, Edgar Allan was my master."

"Poe ? I don't remember that name." Something or rather someone had started tugging on his hand. "Ha, and just where do you think you're going to take me, Iris ?"

The black haired Cyclops was trying unsuccessfully to drag him toward the doorway. "You've gotta meet Ruby and Doom Kitty and Skull Boy and Frank & Len, Mr. Horseman. It'll be fun."

Behind his mask he scowled. "I don't do fun." What did she think he was, a clown ? He was a Rider meant to maintain the Balance not gambol or take flights of fancy whenever he wished. The closest thing he did that resembled fun was ripping an eye from a skull so that Dust, the lazy bird, would catch and eat it.

"Wow, you two have a lot in common. Do you get struck by lightning all the time, too ?"

"No." If it made Misery happy he supposed he could endure the experience. It couldn't be worse than fighting a Dark Legion of Hell, after all.

"Okay then. Come on, Misery."

"Coming. Ow."


End file.
